congamezfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom 2
SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom 2 is a fan-sequel to SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. It was developed by Congamez Software for the PC and iPad and by PocketGames for Nintendo DSi as downloads on the Congamez Software website. The game was released March 7, 2015 for the DSi and PC. A Wii version was supposed to be made, but was cancelled. An iPad version was released on March 12, 2015, two days earlier than the planned release date. The game (all versions) and the official soundtrack can be downloaded here. Plot Although they are the same game, they have very different plots. PC Version SpongeBob adopts a robot that Plankton created when he and Patrick find it in the bathtub. It isn't evil, because Plankton's new-and-improved Duplocatotron 2.0 was set to "Obey SpongeBob". Plankton changes the switch to "Obey Plankton" and the Duplocatotron 2.0 malfunctions and shuts down.. SpongeBob names his robot "SpongeBot". SpongeBot gets kidnapped and hypnotized by Plankton. SpongeBob rescues him by betting the Krabby Patty (thus putting the Krusty Krab in danger) and wins. SpongeBob shuts down the new Duplocatotron. DSi Version SpongeBob and Patrick are playing with toy robots, when SpongeBob gets a bad feeling. Later, he finds out why. Plankton broke SpongeBob's lock so he can steal the Krabby Patty formula. As he steals it, SpongeBob escapes his house through the window. He chases Plankton around town and catches him. Plankton gets a giant robot minion and tries to kill SpongeBob, but fails. Before Plankton can do something, SpongeBob takes the Patty home. iPad Version SpongeBob and Patrick find out that something sent the Pineapple house (with them in it) into deep space. Patrick sets the TV to Bikini Bottom News and find out the Chum Bucket has the Krabby Patty! SpongeBob falls from space onto the Shell City beach, and travels home to find the town has been (almost completely) destroyed. As a witness, Squidward tells SpongeBob that Plankton tried to attack town. (It is unrevealed if this is true). SpongeBob talks to Plankton and is told the Krabby Patty exploded, which may explain to the user why the Chum Bucket is gone. SpongeBob finds the formula in Patrick's rock, (hearing Plankton's awkward quote: "So THAT's where Ieft it...") Plankton takes out a page from Burger Beard's magic book and becomes Plank-TON. After being defeated, Plankton changes back to normal. Easter Eggs PC Version If you go to the Reef, there is a trailer for SpongeBob: Sponge out of Water, and SpongeBob: Battle for Bikini Bottom (original). Also, the robot battle theme is the same as the first game trailer, which is also the theme at the download page. In the Krusty Krab, if you talk to Mr. Krabs, he will say "Plankton hasn't put any insulting note in-" which would be a reference to SpongeBob: Sponge out of Water (Plankton's fake formula). The title screen theme is the same as the "Lights! Camera! Pants!" theme. Most of the game's music is recycled from previous games (for example, the Chum Bucket theme, along with the "catching Plankton" theme is the Diesel Dreaming song from Creature from the Krusty Krab). The lever that opens Patrick's rock is a Minecraft lever. When you speak to Patrick, he will say "Uh, 24?" which is a reference to the episode when Patrick goes to boating school. In BFBB, Mr. Krabs says he should use the background theme of Squidward's dream as the Krusty Krab theme. This happens in BFBB2. You can buy the DSi version of this game directly from the "Extras" screen. DSi Version The passcode for the final level is the same in the previous game (GBA), so if you have the GBA game, you can unlock all the levels by reaching the boss level. iPad Version Contains Shell City. Final boss is battling Plank-TON (supersized Plankton from SpongeBob: Sponge out of Water). At Squidward's house, the sign is revealed to have said "No." as a reference to the episode Bubble Buddy. Trailers Background theme for trailer 1 is the boss level theme in the PC version. Trailer 2's background theme is the same as the first game's trailer background music. Development The PC version was written in HTML. The DSi version was written in SmileBasic (user will need to download a game called "Petit Computer" to run BFBB2 DSi). The game was released on March 7, 2015 for these two systems. The iPad version was made with a drag-and-drop like formatter called AppCraft. When the Wii version was cancelled, Congamez founder Connor Mercer stated "We needed at least one platform on a TV. When iPad came to mind, we knew it would work great with the iOS 7 AirPlay function with Apple TV". Trailers